1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system which executes communication connection among a plurality of communication apparatuses, a communication apparatus, and a communication connection method.
2. Description of Related art
Conventionally, a communication system is used in which a plurality of communication apparatuses, such as a PC (personal computer) or a display apparatus, are connected to a communication network, and exchange data via the communication network. The communication system is a video conference system, for example. In order for a communication apparatus to execute communication connection with another communication apparatus in the communication system, information unique to a communication apparatus of a communicating end is needed such as a PC name, an IP (Internet Protocol) address, or a password. Conventionally, a user checks information unique to a communication apparatus of a communicating end required for communication connection, and manually inputs the checked information to a communication apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-115828 describes that information required for communication connection is transmitted/received by means of NFC (Near Field Communication), thereby communication connection is executed between a communication apparatus and a portable terminal.